To The Sky
by shinobi-ninja
Summary: The humorous voyage of worlds
1. Chapter 1

I have not finished my other stories but I feel the need to share this one with you guys. Stuff in Parenthesis are my thinking in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

My cat just fell into a well. My brother and I jumped down and got him but when we jumped down I sunk into the well and arrived at a really old looking place. I couldn't go back down the well so I stayed there. I found a little house and made it my home. I was bored every day so I went to school. The reporters found out I was from another world so they put me on news so when it was the first day of school I was embarrassed.

I met these friends called Kyle and Y. They told me to go to the office and pick up my map locker and homeroom stuff. Once I got it I went to my locker and got my stuff. I went to my homeroom. Y told me that the pervert Miroku is in our class. (Oh gosh) I said who else is not a good man or woman. He said this dude called Hideki and Ichigo are perverts also. (Hideki and Ichigo are from Chobits and Bleach)

I went over and saw a dude named Inuyasha. He said whats up. I said the sky. He said don't bother me, I'm busy. I said busy doing what. He said busy being bored. (Ok...) If your so bored why don't you go to your class. He said I'm a graduated kid. Then what r u doin here I said. He said my brother is bossing me around because he is a teacher. I asked who's his brother. He said Sesshomaru. What are you then. Inuyasha said a helper. K... I left.

The bell rang and the teacher came in. OMs*** it's sesshomaru. He is sooooooooooooo stricked and he barely looks at anybody. Since he doesn't I then saw it right away that he was a demon. Inuyasha was a half demon Kagome told me. (Kagome was sitting next to me) She said they have the same father but different mothers. She said she was a musician and introduced sango and her pet kirara to me. Sango said she was specialized to kill demons. Then Hideki overheard our conversation and asked Sango, are you going to kill the teacher?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked it! Since school's starting there maybe some delays. :(<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Sango said of course not. I only kill bad demons. Miroku cam by and said would you bear my child? Sango slapped him so hard he flew to his next period while me sango and kagome walked to our next period, defence.

I asked Kagome what's defence? They said you don't have it in your world? I said yeah. Kagome said that there are alot of demons everywhere so they provided a class to train your defence and offence. Kagome said she is using a bow. Sango said she is using a boomerang. I said I would like to use a axe. We went there and I got soooooo many weapons to chose from. I chose the axe. (like I said) Then I learned the right way to swing it and how to use it.

My next period is English. I hated English. It was so boring and I barely even did anything except listen to the teacher. Kyle told me these classes were assigned out of the grades last year but you were assigned to the highest classes since they didn't have your grade.

My next period is Math. I love math. It is sooooo easy since once you understand the concept you can literally know everything. In the math class there was this Nerdy girl named Kikyo. Everyone knows her. Sango said that everyone knows that Naraku loves Kikyo and Kagome likes Inuyasha. Kagome added that Sango likes Miroku the pervert.

The last period was plays. In this even the teachers does some parts of the play. We were having a audition to see which person is fitting for which position. Sesshomaru Sango and Inuyasha is usually the best because they just are. We did the Auditions today and I was SURE I failed. Then Kyle was like don't worry Alex I'm sure you did great. I couldn't wait till tomorrow because I wanted to see how much I failed.

After that we had lunch then did demon training for everyone. At lunch I was sitting next to Inuyasha and he is a piss but in his feelings he doesn't sound as bad as he looks. At demon training I got my axe and was ready to fight level one demons. Then they let loose 5. There were 3 of us. Me Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I got stuck with these morons. (They hog all the demons and I don't get any) Luckily There was one trying to attack me and I swung how I was taught and killed it.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

~icedragon777


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

I went back to my little house and picked someberries for dinner. I couldn't go home! I went out and fetched some food for tomorrow. Then I met Inuyasha. He said hey wanna come live in me and my pesky bro's house? I said sure! I went there and it was a gigantic mansion. I asked are you going to go to the school again tomorrow? He said of course. If anyone wasn't there I would subsitute them.

I went to school and went to my locker. I went to my classes and was bored the whole time. I approached Defence class and today we learned about using a shield. I just held it to the monster's attack and I would be all right.

Finally the thing I've been waiting for. The plays. The teacher said the main character... is Sesshomaru. Then the main character's assistent is... Alex. OMG I couldn't believe it. I was actually a important part of the play. Then the womanizer... is Miroku. Then the womanized... is Sango. Sango yelled in her mind NOOOOOOOO! (I could just see it in her face). Then we were doing a play that the teacher made up for our education. I only had to help sesshomaru get to places and so some parts in for talking.

I ate lunch with Sango Miroku and Inuyasha. We talked about we could practice our parts at inuyasha's house. They said OK.

I was doing demon training again. This time I slayed alot of demons but Sesshomaru slayed like 20. 20 wolf were charging at him and he just used his green whip and twisted around then hit all the wolves. He killed all of them. He didn't even need a shield.

When I got back Sesshomaru was annoying Inuyasha and all I had to stop them was give them some meat and they would stop. (Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father is a demon dog). Sango and Miroku arrived and we practiced. Sesshomaru doesn't even care about personalities so maybe that is why he is so good. He played perfectly but blankly. He just follows around what their doing.

* * *

><p>~icedragon777<p> 


End file.
